Under Kirk s Command
by Spaceship.Nevarra
Summary: Die U.S.S Enterprise soll auf ihrer Fünfjahresmission von einem weiteren Schiff begleitet werden, als Vorkehrungsmaßnahme im Falle eines auftretenden Problems. Eine logische Entscheidung, wie die Vulkanier sagen würden. Wäre da nicht diese eine Tatsache. Beide Captains tragen denselben Nachnamen. Und die kleine Schwester ist keineswegs bereit, sich dem großen Bruder unterzuordnen


„Und darum hat die Förderation beschlossen, dass ein weiteres Schiff die U.S.S. Enterprise auf ihrer Fünfjahresmission ins All begleiten soll!"

Die Reaktionen im Gremium waren unterschiedlich. Einige zuckten uninteressiert die Schultern, andere begannen lebhaft zu diskutieren.

In der vorletzten Reihe saß eine junge Frau und drehte ihren Stift in den Händen. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie von dieser Ankündigung halten sollte.

Nur, dass ihr jeder Captain Leid tat, der sich die nächsten fünf Jahre mit James Tiberius Kirk auseinander setzten durfte.

Allerdings schienen viele, gerade die jungen Captains sehr viel Wert darauf zu legen, eben dieses Schiff leiten zu dürfen, dass die Enterprise begleiten sollte.

Aber immerhin war nun klar, warum diese Sitzung einberufen worden war. Alle Captains der Schiffe, die sich momentan in Reichweite der Erde befunden hatten, beziehungsweise auch einige, die gerade erst zum Captain befördert worden waren und noch keine Mission geflogen waren, waren zu einer Sitzung des Sternenflottenkommandos nach San Francisco bestellt worden.

„Und für diese Information haben sie die Wartung an unserem Schiff abgebrochen? Absolut nicht logisch!"

„Oh, Nahla!"

Die junge Frau drehte sich zu ihrer Sitznachbarin und 1. Offizierin um, deren spitze Ohren unter den üppigen, blauschwarzen Ohren hervor spitzten.

„Es ist doch die Wahrheit", murmelte die Halbvulkanierin und hob nur eine Augenbraue, als ihr der Vorsitzende einen bösen Blick zu warf.

„Ich möchte nun, dass sich die Captains, die sich und ihrer Crew diese Mission zutrauen zu mir kommen. Ich werde persönlich jemanden auswählen, der die Crew um Captain Kirk begleiten wird."

Nun drehten sich einige Leute zu der jungen Frau um die so tat, als hätte sie das gar nicht gesehen.

„Irgendwann drehe ich ihnen allen den Hals um", knurrte sie und Nahla, lächelte milde.

„Amelia, du würdest damit nur deinen, vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit erworbenen Posten als Captain verlieren, ich glaube vorsätzlicher Mord dient nicht unbedingt einem guten Bild von dir!"

Amelia Kirk schlug ihrem Commander dafür mit der Hand auf den Oberarm.

Amelia war erleichtert, als die Sitzung zu Ende war und sich eine ganze Traube an Teilnehmern um Admiral Edwards gescharrt hatte, der, nach dem wenig glorreichen Abgang von Admiral Marcus die Leitung der Sternenflotte übernommen hatte.

Nahla hatte sich bereits an der Tür verabschiedet, ohne zu sagen, wo sie hin wollte, doch Amelia hatte auch gar nicht gefragt.

Sie war immer noch verärgert über die Blicke, die ihr soviele andere Teilnehmer zugeworfen hatten.

Als wäre sie eine kleine Attraktion, nur weil sie zufällig den gleichen Namen trug, wie der berühmteste Captain der ganzen Flotte.

Gut, genau genommen war es nicht wirklich ein Zufall, sondern eher der Tatsache geschuldet, dass Amelia dummerweise die Halbschwester von James Kirk war.

Manchmal bereute sie es, dass sie wie ihr Bruder ihrer Karriere in der Sternenflotte begonnen hatte.

Vom ersten Tag an, war sie angesehen worden, als wäre sie etwas Besonderes.

Aber immerhin hatte dieser Status wohl auch dazu beigetragen, dass sie jetzt, ein Jahr nach ihrer Ausbildung bereits die zweite Mission mit ihrem eigenen Schiff beginnen würde.

Zumindest sobald sich die anscheinend wichtigere Frage nach der Begleitung der Enterprise geklärt hatte.

Amelia verließ das Gelände der Sternenflotten und machte sich auf den kurzen Weg in ihr Apartment, das ganz in der Nähe lag.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, atmete sie den vertrauten Duft nach Vanille ein, die eine Schale mit getrockneten Blumen verströmte.

Doch die angenehme Ruhe währte nicht lange.

Mit einem langezognenen Piepsen meldete sich ihr Funkgerät und als Amelia es aus der Hosentasche nahm, kam sie gar nicht dazu, sich zu melden.

„Amelia ich würde dir dringend, ganz dringend raten, sofort zum Admiral zu kommen!"

Und schon war Nahla wieder weg.

Etwas verwirrt und gleichzeitig alarmiert, dass das nichts gutes bedeuten konnte, drehte Amelia auf dem Absatz um und eilte nach draußen.

Auf dem Weg zurück dachte sie fieberhaft darüber nach, ob sie irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte, auf Grund dessen der Admiral sie wieder degradieren könnte, aber ihr fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.

Der Weg zum Büro des Admirals erschien ihr unendlich lang und Amelia war richtig außer Atem, als sie bei der Tür angelangt war und vorsichtig klopfte.

Das forsche „Herein!", ließ sie nichts Gutes ahnen.

Der Admiral saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm war ein Abbild der U.S.S Nevarra zu sehen.

Amelias Schiff.

„Captain Kirk, erfreulich, dass sie es so schnell geschafft haben!"

Bildete Amelia es sich ein, oder schwang ein wenig Zynismus in seiner Stimme? Aber immerhin nannte er sie noch Captain, was sie als gutes Zeichen nahm

An der Wand lehnte Nahla, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen.

Amelia konnte, wie fast immer, den Blick nur schwer deuten. Irgendwas zwischen verärgert, belustigt und angespannt.

„Captain, da sie ja ebenfalls bei der Versammlung dabei waren, wissen sie ja bereits, dass die U.S.S Enterprise begleitet werden soll. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass es uns sicherer für alle Beteiligten erscheint, wenn im Fall der Fälle ein zweites Schiff der Förderation in Reichweite ist!"

„Ja..", sagte Amelia langsam und hatte keine Ahnung, auf was der Admiral hinaus wollte.

Immerhin hatten sich doch sicher zehn Captains für diese Mission gemeldet.

„Alle freiwilligen Anwärter kamen als Begleitung nicht in Frage!"

„Darf man fragen, warum?", fragte Nahla von ihrem Platz an der Wand und fixierte den Admiral aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Sie dürfen, Commander Nahla. Einige der Captains befehligen Schiffe, die nicht für eine solche Expedition gemacht sind. Entweder sind es Transportschiffe, oder aber Schiffe, die nur für Kurzzeitstrecken gemacht sind. Die anderen waren durch die Bank zu unerfahren und vor allem charakterlich nicht präsent genug, um sich mit dem Duo Spock/ Kirk auseinander zu setzten."

Amelia musste lachen: „Ich glaube, sie werden niemanden finden, der das ist. Mein Bruder ist die Sturheit in Person", meinte sie.

Nahla war ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, den Amelia aber nicht verstand.

„Entgegen ihrer Auffassung, Amelia, haben wir durchaus jemanden gefunden. Und zwar sie beide."

Amelia war erst im Begriff zu lachen.

Zu lachen, weil die ganze Idee so absurd klang.

Sie sollte ihren Bruder auf der Expedition begleiten?

Am liebsten hätte sie dem Admiral ein „Niemals", ins Gesicht geschleudert, aber das war leider nicht möglich.

„Wie kommen sie auf die absurde Idee, mich dahin zu schicken?", rutschte es ihr dann aber doch heraus, während Nahla ihr Grinsen hinter der vorgehaltenen Hand verbrag.

Diesesmal hatte Amelia keine Chance die Geste mit einem Schlag zu quittieren.

„Ihr Bruder und sie haben ein recht gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Außerdem sind sie die Jahrgangsbeste in ihrer Klasse gewesen. Sie wären in der Position als einfacher Kadett unterfordert und um sie alleine auf eine Mission zu schicken, die größer ist, als ein kleiner Transportflug, dafür sind sie noch zu jung. Fünf Jahre gemeinsam mit der Enterprise und sie können jede Misson befehligen, die nur ansteht", meinte er dann.

Amelia stöhnte leise auf.

Eine Fünfjahresmission war Wahnsinn. So jung hatte das noch kein Captain machen dürfen.

Aber fünf Jahre mit James? Und mit Spock? Das war der Teil der Misson, den Amelia momentan für unmöglich hielt.

„Außerdem sind wir der festen Überzeugung, dass Miss Nahla, auf Grund ihrer Wurzeln, wenn sie auch auf der Erde aufgewachsen ist, mit Mr. Spock sehr gut zurecht kommen wird!"

Nahla warf dem Admiral einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den dieser aber gekonnt ignorierte.

„Wie dem auch sei, meine Damen, ihre Crew wurde bereits zusammen gestellt. Es sind zum Großteil alte Bekannte, die Neuen werden sie übermorgen auf der Raumbasis kennen lernen, auf der sie mit der Enterprise zusammen treffen werden. Dort wird ihnen alles weitere erklärt. Die Enterprise ist über eine Begleitung informiert, wer die allerdings sein wird, werden sie erst von ihnen persönlich erfahren. Viel Glück, Captain, Commander."

Mit diesen Worten und einer Handbewegung entließ Admiral Edwards die beiden Frauen nach draußen.


End file.
